


Spiel mit mir

by Wahnsinn



Series: Rammstein requests [2]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dominance, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Ice Play, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sensory Deprivation, Submission, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wahnsinn/pseuds/Wahnsinn
Summary: Richard wants to take advantage of a short break before tour start. Written for two prompts.
Relationships: Richard Kruspe/Till Lindemann
Series: Rammstein requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689187
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	Spiel mit mir

**Author's Note:**

> The setting for the fiction is 13 October 2004, when Rammstein held the last out of three fan concerts at Knaack-Klub before kicking off their Reise, Reise Tour.
> 
> Written for two prompts from [Rammfic](https://rammfic.dreamwidth.org/288.html?view=3616&posted=1#cmt3616) (see end notes for the full prompts).

Richard stared blankly at the road. Sitting straight-backed in the passenger seat of the car, his hands were neatly folded in his lap, yet his insides were far from as calm as he tried to appear. The tension in the car was palpable.

He bit his bottom lip. Closing his eyes, Richard replayed the past few hours in his head. He had been very aware that after this third fan club show, they would have a short break before tour start that he wanted to take advantage of. Already before the concert, his mind started racing as he thought about it. While on stage, he could fortunately concentrate on playing, but the closer they got to the end, the more nervous he became.

By the time the tempo was taken down for Amour, Richard was visibly uncomfortable. The guitarist was really happy that he could play Sonne and Du hast more or less on autopilot, rocking his anxiety away for a short while. The show concluded their rehearsal concerts, and while they were all in a great mood afterwards, it had been three exhausting days at Knaack-Klub. Richard had sighed a breath of relief as he stepped into the wardrobe and closed the door behind him. Fishing out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, he flipped one out of the box and lit it.

From seemingly nowhere, two arms wrapped around him, startling him so much that he dropped his cigarette on the floor. Richard felt a warm laughter into his hair, and the hug loosened a bit so he could bend down and retrieve the still burning cigarette, his butt pressing into the sweaty figure behind him.

“Don’t scare me like that,” Richard hissed as the arms embraced him tightly again. Taking a big drag of the cigarette, his hand shook a little as he pulled it away from his mouth before exhaling, sending a puff of smoke into the room.

“I can’t hug my boyfriend after the show?” Till did his best impression of a pout.

Richard sighed, leaning into the hug, enjoying the warmth of Till against his own body. “Of course,” he mumbled.

Silence had filled the room as they just stood there for a while, Richard smoking, Till nuzzling into his hair, making a mess out of it. Richard didn’t care. He was gathering courage, even though he didn’t really know why he couldn’t just say it. There was something about it that made him feel so vulnerable.

Taking a last drag of the cigarette, he wrestled out of Till’s arms to put the stub in an empty beer can. Deciding that now was as good time as any, he took a deep breath, and turned towards his partner.

“Hey Till… There is something I need to ask,” he said quietly, looking down at his feet.

“Is there something wrong?” Till was instantly in front of him, grabbing his hands, a worried look in his eyes.

Richard swallowed, and raised his head just enough to be able to glance at Till’s face. “I would like to request a visit by Herr Lindemann.”

Till’s mouth opened slightly, then closed as the words sunk in and the familiar spark lit up in his eyes. Nodding briefly, Till let go of Richard’s hands. “Pack up your stuff and be ready in ten minutes. When we get home, you will shower first, then go and get ready.”

Richard was brought back to the present by the car coming to a halt. They were home. He waited as Till stepped out and opened the door for him. The October air was chilly against his skin, and Richard shuddered a little as he let himself in while Till parked the car in the garage and unloaded their stuff. Knowing that tardiness would not be a good idea, he headed straight for the showers, letting warm water rinse off the sweat and the make-up from the show.

Richard used a generous amount of lotion on his skin, put on a robe, and carefully applied a different eyeliner. Walking barefoot through the master bedroom, he retrieved the key and his box from the safe in the walk-in closet, pushed aside his long coats, and unlocked the door hidden behind them.

The air in the windowless room was cool and slightly stale. As Richard turned on and dimmed the lights, he took a quick look around and felt anticipation build up in his stomach. The big bed with metal frame and silk sheets. The hooks, hoops, and bars hanging from the roof. The St. Andrew’s Cross. The padded bench. The cage in the corner. And the huge cabinet holding all of Till’s – no, Herr Lindemann’s tools.

Richard removed his robe, hanging it on the dumbwaiter by the entrance. He glanced at the leather couch next to the door. _No one is going to watch this time._ Stepping over to the cage, he put his box down on the wooden floor just outside of it, crawled in, and pulled the door shut. Curling up on the small mattress, he closed his eyes, rubbing his arms, not because he was cold, but because it felt comforting.

Recording, rehearsals, and tour preparations had drained both time and energy. Quality time alone had been scarce. The three concerts had been good, but Richard had longed for a mental reset for a while. The guitarist smiled a little when he thought about his partner’s face when he had caught him off guard and asked. Beautiful Till, so soft and caring. After Till had introduced him to this world, slowly and lovingly, he had insisted that only Richard should initiate their sessions so that he would never feel pressured, and Till had never brought it up first, not even while drunk and horny.

Breathing slowly in and out, Richard felt his body relax a little as he smelled the familiar scent of the mattress while thinking about Till. The sudden sound of the door made him tense up again. Richard’s breath became faster and shallower as he opened his eyes. Till was wearing black boots, his fitted three-piece suit with a black shirt and a black tie, and a long, black coat. His dark hair was slicked, and he was carrying a leather briefcase.

_Herr Lindemann._

Richard bit his lip nervously. His eyes followed Till, who took his time removing his coat, carefully hanging it up on the dumbwaiter. Though he quickly looked down when the man in black glanced his way. Soon after, heavy steps came towards him. He trembled a little when he heard Till grab the box and place it on top of the cage, the hinges of the lid squeaking slightly.

Swinging the cage door open, Till tapped it, twice. Obeying his signal, Richard slowly crept out of the cage, kneeling next to it, his eyes fixed on the black boots in front of him. A big hand patted him on the head, then moved down under his chin to lift his head up. Till was holding the black and red collar that he had retrieved from the box. It was custom made from soft leather, with small spikes and an O-ring prominently in front, and it had been a gift from Till.

As Till gently placed the collar around Richard’s neck, claiming him as Herr Lindemann’s property, the affection in his eyes made Richard feel like his heart was swelling from pride. He, who always felt he had to be in control of everything, had found his freedom in giving up control of his mind and body to the man he trusted completely.

“Alles gut?” Till murmured. Richard nodded.

Till smiled and put his hand on Richard’s shoulder. “Come.”

Slowly, Richard stood up. Leading him to the middle of the room, Till left him there for a few moments while he opened his cabinet and retrieved several lengths of soft cotton rope. Richard loved how Till’s trained hands let the red rope and his fingers caress the skin as he tied his wrists with simple single column ties.

Richard’s arms were lifted up as Till stepped behind him to fasten the ropes to a hoop hanging from the ceiling. Till let his warm, rough hands slide all the way from Richard’s wrists, along his arms, down his sides, letting them rest at his ass. A wet tongue against his neck made him shudder. He could hear Till chuckle a little, then he felt teeth biting at his skin just above his collarbone, just hard enough to make him groan.

Moving to the front of Richard, Till held his gaze as he removed his jacket, tossing it onto the couch. The outfit was tailor made. Richard had given it to him for their first Christmas together as a couple, and since then, Till had made a point out of wearing it as Herr Lindemann. Biting his lip anxiously, Richard followed Till’s fingers as he unbuttoned his cuffs. Seeing his partner meticulously rolling up his sleeves always affected him, and Till knew it very well, making sure to drag out the moment for maximum impact.

From the pocket of his vest, Till retrieved a long silk scarf. Richard knew what that meant. Soon after, the smooth, black fabric was covering his eyes. Unable to see, Richard felt his body tense up as he listened for clues from his partner.

“Relax.”

A hand behind his neck. Soft lips against his for a quick, but passionate kiss. Suit fabric brushing against his chest. Then footsteps, and the sounds of Till by the cabinet; a briefcase being opened, a container unscrewed, clinking of ice cubes into a glass, the scratching sound of a match being struck, followed by the fwooosh as the flame lit up. 

Richard shuddered, goose bumps forming all over his body as he heard Till humming while rolling his tool table closer to where he was standing, bound and helpless. Anticipation was a love-hate thing for him. It was dreadful having to wait. Yet at the same time, it was strangely exciting not knowing what would happen to him.

Till’s hand on his cheek startled him, his body jerking a little from the unexpected touch. Then, Till’s voice in his ear: “Since it has been a while, I want you to know that I will give you a little warm-up. It will be light.”

The hand withdrew, and Richard could hear Till pulling the tails of the soft leather flogger across his palm. Bracing himself, he waited for the first strike, but when it came, it was just a soft caress across the left side of his upper back.

“I told you it would be light. Just relax.” Till let the flogger fall again, this time on the right side of the upper back. Richard exhaled, letting his head drop forward as Till continued to swing the flogger, gently, leaving no marks, just warming up the skin on his back, ass, and thighs.

The first light stroke to the stomach made Richard lean his head backwards, giving Till good access to his chest. He felt the pleasant heat spreading across his skin, savouring it, and he was almost a bit disappointed when he heard Till putting the flogger away.

Intense cold against his nipple made him gasp loudly. Instinctively, he took a step backwards, only to find that the ropes wouldn’t let him move very far. Another gasp escaped his lips as he felt the ice cube pressed against his other nipple, at the same time, the first one was pinched, hard, and Richard heard the rustling from the chain of the nipple clamps. He gritted his teeth, letting out a groan as the other clamp was put on him, the numbness from the ice cube fading, making him intensely aware of the sharp pain.

An ice cube dragged down his back made him wince and arch his back, only for him to be greeted by the searing heat from candle wax dripping onto his chest. Instinct made him push his hips forward when the ice circled his lower back, and Richard knew the wax would hit his stomach a moment before it did, making him groan and stick his butt out. Seconds later, the wax dripped onto a butt cheek, and he felt cold water from the ice cube trickle down his crack, causing him to clench his cheeks just before more wax hit his other cheek.

Richard was breathing heavily, trying to control his treacherous body as Till played it like an instrument, alternating the cold and the heat, forcing him to writhe and expose new parts of skin. Leaning heavily into the ropes, he tried to make Till focus on the back, only to feel a tug on the chain of the nipple clamps that he had almost forgotten.

Screaming loudly, he felt Till in front of him, a big hand guiding his head towards a broad shoulder where he let his head rest for a few moments before an ice cold hand grasped his balls. A shrill cry made Till chuckle into his ear, giving it a lazy lick before he kissed his way down to the top of Richard’s muscular chest, sucking, licking, biting greedily as Richard slowly calmed down, his arousal building up as Till’s hand kept playing with his balls.

Richard whined as the hand disappeared, but fell quiet as Till’s warm lips started sucking on his bottom lip, opening his mouth to give access to the exploring tongue of his partner. He could feel Till’s mouth forming a big smile against him just a second before a slicked, slim anal plug was slowly inserted into him while Till simultaneously bit into his lip, drawing out a long sigh.

Giving each ass cheek a firm squeeze, Till pulled away. Richard shivered a bit from the sudden loss of contact, the metallic taste of blood on his lips. The subtle flick of a switch was followed by an intense sensation as the plug started vibrating inside him. Richard heard himself moan from pleasure before the moans turned into whimpers as Till ran his hand down his back, the tiny spikes of the vampire glove grazing his skin.

Soon after, Till’s body pressed against him from behind, peppering him with small kisses just above the collar. A familiar hand slid down to his erection, touching, stroking, teasing, but as soon as Richard started moaning, sharp spikes were dragged across his skin, leaving tiny, red stripes in their wake.

A wet, flat tongue against the back of his neck made Richard gasp and lean backwards, enough for Till’s gloved hand to gain access to his throat just below the collar, holding still without pushing. Breathing faster, Richard froze, swallowing hard, causing the spikes to pierce his skin a little deeper.

Till’s sudden, firm grasp of his cock made him jerk enough for the spikes to dig into his throat, but the pain was dulled by the slow, continuous stroking of his aching erection, an intense feeling of arousal building up in Richard’s lower abdomen. Though as soon as he started moving his hips, Till withdrew his hand. Not until Richard’s breathing had subsided was the hand back, teasing more, only to withdraw as soon as Richard started to let go.

Complaining grunts escaped Richard’s lips from the constant teasing, his cheeks clenching to try and pull extra pleasure from the vibrating plug, but it was just not enough to push him over. He could hear Till humming as he realised what he was doing, and Richard shivered as the grip around his throat was released and the heat from his partner disappeared.

Richard heard Till move to the front of him, and seconds after, a jolt of pain shot through him as the clamps were jerked off his nipples. He screamed, his nipples ultra-sensitive from the sudden blood flow, making him whimper loudly as Till rubbed them gently between his fingertips, licking each of them once for good measure.

The sharp spines of the Wartenberg wheel running all the way from his upper arm and down his side caught Richard by surprise. Wincing, trying to lean away, soft feathers tickled his other side from his hips up towards his armpit. Writhing violently, he was greeted by another roll of the wheel, harder this time, before Till let the feathers do their work.

Spines against already sore skin. Feathers. Teeth biting into his nipple. The tip of a tongue along his hip. The constantly vibrating plug. Gasping for air, Richard was overwhelmed by sensations as Till kept him going for what felt like an eternity – 

– and then everything stopped. Nothing. Confused, Richard moved his head as if looking around, despite not being able to see anything. His nipples were aching, his head was spinning, and the silk covering his eyes was wet.

In a daze, Richard felt his hands being untied. Strong arms lifted him up and carried him over to the bed, laying him gently down onto the cool sheets. Richard blinked as Till removed the blindfold, the dim light unpleasantly bright after such a long time in the dark.

Lying down next to Richard, Till grabbed a blanket and pulled it over them. Richard closed his eyes as Till held him, feeling his boyfriend nuzzling into his hair the way he always loved to do, gently rubbing his wrists where the rope had left marks on the skin.

“You are so beautiful when you have cried,” Till said softly.

Richard smiled, knowing how much Till enjoyed it when his eyeliner was all smudged. He looked down at his chest, arms, and wrists, sighing a little.

“Alles gut?” Till wondered, his blue eyes fixed at Richard, full of love and adoration.

Richard nodded. “But – we have over two weeks till we start touring, and these marks won’t last long,” he pouted.

Richard felt Till’s chest shaking a little from a silent laughter. “My demanding little sweetheart could always request another visit,” Till chuckled, wrapping his arms around his partner.

Till’s body was warm and pleasant, and his scent of fresh sweat was comforting and wonderfully arousing. With a crooked grin, Richard slid his hand in between Till’s legs, feeling something stir beneath the fabric of the suit pants.

“I see you would like a visit from the other Herr Lindemann as well,” Till smirked. He reached into his pocket, Richard could hear the faint flick of a switch, and moments later, the plug started vibrating again, sending shivers of pleasure through his body.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompts: 
> 
> **Prompt 1:** NSFW, Till/Richard, BDSM + aftercare. Established relationship. Would love it if somebody could write a very steamy and intense BDSM scene (collars, handcuffs, blindfold, orgasm delay/denial, multiple orgasms, and so on, go wild) + sweet & loving aftercare afterwards. No derogatory language please. Thanks a lot!
> 
> **Prompt 2:** Till/Richard, sensory play. I'd love to see a fic focusing on sensory play - blindfolds, ties, various kinds of restraints, silk and velvet, and so on. Level of smut is up to the filler (but I wouldn't be opposed to it, far from it :D)
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated. Thank you for reading.


End file.
